


Rattled

by ayerlind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Questionable Consensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayerlind/pseuds/ayerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses Clint for purposes other than battle. A shortie written on a prompt from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattled

Loki twirls his sceptre in one hand, striding calculated circles around his newly captive bird of prey. His hard, gleaming eyes rake across Clint's kneeling form, a cruel smirk playing at his thin lips. He taps the chains that hold Clint suspended with the butt of the sceptre, and they rattle with satisfying certainty, the sound echoing through the otherwise empty room.

Clint's strong arms are trussed above him, veins turgid and muscles straining and he stretches uncomfortably as he dangles, knees only barely touching the floor. One of the deceptively thin, shiny silver chains is loose enough to have been slipped around his throat, cold links of metal lightly pressing into the apple of his throat, and latched up in such a way that he can't lift his head without fear of choking. Clint’s head lolls to the side, sinews in his neck straining, unnaturally blue eyes darkened with lust as he watches Loki circle him.

Loki's smirk deepens as he devours the archer with his eyes. So deliciously easy.  It's almost no fun at all.

 _Almost_.


End file.
